dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Punto de inflexión de brooke
"Punto de Inflexión de Brooke" es el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada, y el total de dieciséis. Se emitió por primera vez el 24 de Enero de 2012. Sipnosis Brooke intenta salir de porristas, dejando a Abby y los otros bailarines en una sacudida el día antes de una gran competición. Su grupo de baile "Nacida para Bailar" queda en primer lugar general, incluso sin Brooke, que apareció en el número, y Brooke se pone en el equipo de animadoras, por lo tanto, dejando ALDC. Kendall todavía está en libertad condicional. Mackenzie gana el primer lugar en su división, y Chloe, que también gana primero, gana a Maddie que ganó tercero. Competencia Starbound en Nutley, Nueva Jersey el 12 de noviembre de 2011. Bailes Semanales Resumen Abby reúne a las chicas de la pirámide , aplaudiendo ellos por hacer " Salsa de Apple" la semana anterior. Nia se coloca en la parte inferior de la pirámide , lo que hace su triste . Kendall se en cuentra en la parte inferior porque no puede leer o escuchar música, y comenzó cuatro cargos apagado en el grupo de danza de la semana pasada . Abby le dice a Paige que hizo un buen trabajo y está recibiendo el beneficio de la duda , pero como de costumbre Paige va en la parte inferior de todos modos. Mackenzie se encuentra en la parte inferior , y la única explicación es que ella está haciendo un solo de esta semana. Nombres Abby Maddie primero de la fila del medio , porque mientras Maddie " fue el número de puntuación más alta en toda la competencia", que aún no depende de las expectativas de Abby . Maddie se ve sorprendido , pero se alegra de que alguien más va a llegar a experimentar lo maravilloso que es estar en la parte superior . Melissa dice Maddie debería haber estado en la parte superior , y Abby se acaba de ser amable con otras chicas . Chloe está al lado para ser grande en el grupo ; Christi felizmente toma nota de esta es la primera vez que Chloe ha sido " por encima de " Maddie en la pirámide . Brooke se coloca en la parte superior de la pirámide , pasando de " peor a primera. " Kelly cree estar en la cima significa algo para Brooke, a pesar de su aparente indiferencia estoica perpetua . Abby le dice a Brooke que necesita para ser un modelo a seguir para las otras chicas , pero Brooke no está seguro que quiere ser un modelo a seguir . Mackenzie, Maddie y Chloe consiguen solos . Chloe parece mareada , y Maddie explica que Chloe está feliz de tener un solo lírica esta semana. Abby dice que el grupo de baile será alrededor de un niño que nace , y Christi cree que este tema pertenece a la clase de salud . Abby tiene las niñas que realizaban movimientos como si estuvieran siendo recién nacido en el mundo . Christi se horroriza , deseando que traer de vuelta "Electricidad" , mientras que Melissa cacarea . Melissa piensa Maddie debe estar en la parte superior de la pirámide , pero admite Brooke también era genial. Brooke aprecia estar en la cima , pero le dice a la cámara que Abby está siendo muy exigente, y tal vez debería ir a probar las animadoras. Brooke va a un partido de fútbol después de la clase , y termina en un uniforme escolar con pompones haciendo vítores. De vuelta en la casa de Kelly , Brooke le dice a su mamá que porristas try-outs se viene - el mismo día de la competición. Kelly está preocupado , pero ella le dice a la cámara que Brooke tiene que tomar esta decisión. Luego Kelly Brooke dice que Abby va a matar si Brooke hace esto. Brooke no quiere hacer daño a los rivales, pero tal vez porristas sería realmente interesante. Kelly le dice a Brooke que Abby probablemente no dejaría que Brooke volver al equipo si ella se va , Brooke frunce el ceño . Mackenzie se complace en conseguir un solo, y está totalmente listo para bailar con las niñas grandes . Las mamás van a tomar unas copas , y Kelly explica su situación con Brooke. Christi se sobresaltó. Melissa dice a la cámara que ella nunca dejaría que Maddie dejar y decepcionar al equipo a mitad de temporada , y entonces le dice a Kelly que ella tiene toda la razón para dejar que Brooke hacer lo mismo. Jill advierte que Abby se " crema " Kelly , pero coincide en que es la decisión correcta. Abby le dice a las niñas que han sólo 45 minutos para el final de practicar su baile en grupo antes de la competición . Abby pide un alto a la práctica y pide Brooke. Maddie dice a la cámara que está seguro si Brooke todavía quiere ser parte del equipo , a veces Brooke dirá que odia bailar, dependiendo de qué día es . Maddie explica a sabiendas de que ella piensa que esto es lo que significa ser un adolescente es todo. Abby llama airadamente de Brooke, y Kelly baja a la sala de prácticas . Kelly explica a Abby que Brooke quiere hacer algo para la escuela esta semana. Abby le dice a Kelly que es dejar a un niño de trece años dictar el futuro de Abby y todos los demás en la sala y, además , se trata de una mala educación , y Brooke debería haber dicho a Abby a principios de la semana para dejar que otra persona sea más alto de la pirámide , en vez de apuñalar a todos en la parte de atrás al final de la semana . Abby le dice a Chloe y Maddie están haciendo solos . Pero Abby dice Kendall ella se queda en casa . Y de nuevo Paige se queda en casa . Y Nia se queda en casa . Kendall, Paige y Nia son despedidos de la clase. Las mamás bajan como un grupo y tratar de restaurar el grupo de baile . Christi explica a Abby que están tratando de estar detrás de Brooke y su decisión; Abby responde llamando Christi un culo , y dice que ella está enseñando a un niño a romper contratos. Christi dice que están enseñando a sus hijos a mantener a sus amigos. Abby dice cuando Chloe obtiene una beca para la Universidad de Harvard y Brooke va a la universidad de la comunidad, ella puede ir a mantener a su amigo entonces . Abby le dice a la cámara que los motivos furtivos de Christi sólo se va a deshacer de los competidores , por lo que Chloe pueda alcanzar la parte superior del equipo. Más tarde , Abby le dice a las mamás que Gianna está dispuesto a poner su nombre a los números de competición y ensayar con las chicas , pero Abby quiere mantenerse alejado de empañar su reputación por estar conectado con el desastre esperado. Abby le dice a Kelly que nunca la dejaría alegría infantil hipotética para un chico , sólo para que el niño recibe su propia beca deportiva. Maddie explica que Brooke tuvo la oportunidad de ser la estrella por una vez , pero ahora Maddie se siente mal porque una vez más se pone Maddie el papel principal. Paige se siente mal por la decisión de Brooke , pero apoyará Brooke haga lo que haga , porque ella es su hermana. Tableros Gianna el autobús con las chicas . No hay Abby, y ella no se espera que viaje. Todo el mundo es feliz y emocionado . Posiblemente por temor a Abby podría mostrar , las chicas gritan al unísono por el conductor del autobús que salir ya . Acebo explica que esta situación es muy grande. Pero no! Abby está manchado dirige hacia el autobús, y el estado de ánimo se vuelve de repente al miedo colectivo . Tableros de Abby el autobús, y explica que ha decidido ir , porque el equipo no tiene la capacidad para manejar los horrores de Nueva Jersey. Abby Kelly señala que no se encuentra junto a Brooke, y le dice a Paige ella puede decir que es realmente importante en la casa Hyland . Suena el teléfono de Melissa , y anuncia a todos que es Cathy llamada. Christi y Abby no pueden creer Melissa sigue en este tipo de comunicación con Cathy . Todo el mundo puede oír Cathy hablando a través de los altavoces del teléfono , y Cathy explica ella va a un concurso de esta semana ... en Nueva Jersey. Abby está molesto porque ahora Caramelo Apple se mostrarán con los niños más cerca de la edad de Brooke. Abby le dice a todos que es mejor no perder a Candy Apple , o ella va a despellejar Brooke y colgar su piel en la parte superior del edificio del estudio ALDC . Y todo el mundo debe tener la ausencia de Brooke en secreto. CADC dice cosas desagradables sobre ALDC en su propio vestidor , y viceversa. Es hora de que Mackenzie a realizar. Abby dice Mackenzie que mejor bailar bien , o de lo que ella mejor que ocultar , porque de lo contrario Abby va a venir a cortarle la cabeza . Melissa está preocupado Mackenzie será totalmente olvidarse de su número. Maddie recuerda Mackenzie a sonreír, y Mackenzie obviamente molesto por conseguir más consejos. Mackenzie dice a la cámara que se va a mostrar a todos que ella es la mejor . Mackenzie realiza su " My Parade " en solitario ; Melissa está feliz de ver la actuación , y Abby se complace también. Cathy está sentado justo al lado de la ALDC y Cathy explica que el ALDC son erróneamente en los asientos ya reservados para el CADC . Chloe realiza su danza lírica : "No Catch Me" . Abby ve algunos errores, pero dice Chloe hizo un gran trabajo . Maddie se prepara detrás del escenario , y tiene un problema con su maquillaje que Mackenzie intenta y no puede arreglar. Chloe remedios a la situación mediante el uso de la mano y un poco de su saliva. Maddie realiza sus " Lights , Camera, Action ! " Solistas de jazz Abby comenta que Maddie se parece a ella era un profesional en avión desde Las Vegas. Maddie es más crítica , y dice que su rendimiento se sentía extraño. Gianna dice Maddie no tenía un aspecto raro, y le gusta cuando Maddie hace jazz , pero Maddie dice que no le gusta hacer jazz. De vuelta en el vestuario CADC , Cathy señala Brooke no se encuentra, y las apuestas Brooke está tratando de espera para las animadoras. De vuelta en Pennsylvania, Kelly Brooke relojes audición para animadora. Kelly dice Brooke no estaría interesado en cheerleading si Abby no fue tan malo con ella. Las personas juzgan audiciones están preocupados porque no pueden oír la voz de Brooke durante los aplausos. Brooke está preocupada que no hará que el equipo de porristas , mientras que al mismo tiempo dejó que su danza compañeros de equipo hacia abajo. Números para las niñas que conforman el equipo son llamados a salir ; luego más números, pero no Brooke . Por último número de Brooke se llama , aceptada por el equipo de animadoras . Se presentan los premios Solo. Mackenzie gana 1er lugar en petite junior. Mackenzie dice que se siente muy bien, y espera ganar un montón de premios de este año , al igual que Maddie. Maddie se pone tercero en su categoría; Melissa dice el rendimiento de Maddie fue impecable y que fue robado . Chloe gana primero . Christi es orgulloso, y Chloe se siente increíble . Melissa dice que no se siente mal , porque realmente Maddie ganó realmente en sus ojos. Abby dice Maddie era increíble, pero Chloe arruinó un papel importante en su baile . Las chicas se preparan en su habitación por su número de grupo. Abby los reúne y les dice que tienen que salir y demostrar que Brooke es realmente inútil e innecesario y totalmente reemplazable ( como todo el mundo lo es). CADC realiza su grupo de baile , " Sirenas " . Abby dice que Vivi -Anne fue usado como un apoyo para que la edad hacia abajo. ALDC realiza su número de grupo, "Born to Dance" . Abby señala que su actuación fue un éxito, a pesar de que la coreografía fue diseñada originalmente para resaltar Brooke. En premios , CADC " sirenas " se da un premio desempeño 8 º lugar . ALDC gana primero en el grupo junior. Abby se jacta de que "Born to Dance" ganó todo el evento y golpeó a todos los demás en Nutley , Nueva Jersey. ALDC celebra , y se va a enfrentar a Cathy . Abby felicita al equipo de CADC , diciendo CADC hizo grande, y sarcásticamente se pregunta por qué no se consideraron mejor. Abby quiere que el traje de la abeja de nuevo . Cathy dice que ella dio ese feo traje de buena voluntad. Melissa observa que valía $ 300, y Christi cree que no tenía precio. Nuevo apodo de Cathy Christi es "Bola de Disco" . Cathy y Christi continúan luchando, y Cathy dice Christi que Whoville llama y quiere que su nariz de nuevo . Christi llama Cathy puta , y Cathy señala lo estúpido lenguaje que está usando en frente de los niños (a diferencia del classiness del CADC . ) Cathy mete Christi, y snobbishly dice Christi que ella y sus zapatos Payless tiene que salir de aquí . Christi se enfureció aún más por Cathy tocarla de nuevo. Christi explica a la cámara que Cathy tiene un agarre óseo helada , como la Parca . Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Brooke **Chloe, Maddie **Paige, Kendall (aprobacion), Mackenzie, Nia *"Born to Dance" más tarde se llevó a cabo con la inclusión de Brooke tanto Explosión de la Costa Oeste de Danza y saltar Convención de Danza en 2012, a pesar de que se llevó a cabo bajo el nombre de "A Child is Born" en la última competencia. *las chicas bailaron "Born to Dance" en The View en Marzo 2012. *El traje de la abeja era en realidad volvió a Abby en un episodio de The Rosie Mostrar.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FXvMvI1BN4 *Justicia realizó un solo, "Keep the Faith", terminando cuarto detrás de Chloe y Maddie. Su apellido está mal escrito "McCourt" en los resultados oficiales. *Brooke Brooke había realizado una individual titulada "Lo más grande no es mejor" en 2007, entró en una mini categoría.http://www.fireandicetalent.com/07pittsburgh.htm *El nombre de la canción Chloe utilizado por ella en solitario es "No Catch Me", pero los resultados oficiales en la lista el nombre de su baile como "no me toque. *Traje de Maddie por su "Lights, Camera, Action" solo es en realidad el traje de Chloe de la "Make You Mine" danza en la primera temporada. Season One. *Esta es la primera vez que aparece en el show que Maddie ha tenido un solo de jazz. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"Dear Abby: Episode 3" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Aftermath" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Catfight" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"The Return of Cathy" (Lifetime-YT) Gallery pronto Video Gallery full|left|335 px thumb|center|335 px References *Official Competition Results *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQVJ-tDNScI&list=UU0D4TPONTJ6cppMxQ9SD97g (chloe learning her solo)